Caramel Love
by Kenzidrew28
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries. Basically, Rated M, as always future Mpreg, AU, Sam is a buff bookworm who works at a grocery store, Gabriel works at a gay bar, Mary died in a home invasion, Dean is an ass who hates gays. Therefore, conflict. don't like, don't read.
1. Caramel Kiss

"Can I stay with you for a few days?" That's how it started. Just a simple question. Most nice people would agree, most grumpy people would slam the door. But Sam, Sam didn't have a door to slam. But Sam wouldn't slam the door even if he had one. You see, Samuel Winchester would give a first or second chance to even the worst people.

"Can I stay with you for a few days?" _How did I get stuck in this situation_ , Sam thought. _What happened today?_

* * *

*2 hours earlier*

Sam was on his way home from work at the grocery store where he worked for a minimum wage.

Dean moved out and left Sam with the bunker. Dean, Sam's older brother, is a more successful, elegant man. He is known worldwide as the most successful American business mogul. Dean used 'Winchester' when he first started hitting it big and he never changed it. Sam, not wanting to be judged or recognized by his last name, used 'Campbell'.

Dean agreed to help keep the lights on and keep food on the table because Sam couldn't afford to.

The bunker is an unusual place for a resident to live. Sam and Dean suspect that a group of Satanists lived there. The bunker is filled with books on monsters and creatures that make the Boogeyman sound like Santa Claus. Sam and Dean just stuck those books back on their shelves. They also ignored the room with the shelves lining the walls, and a set of shelves that open to a door. Behind the door was a concrete room with a chair. On that chair, were straps. On the floor under the chair was a pentagram with scribbles in it. Sam and Dean didn't know what to make of it so they locked the door and put the key in a drawer in the kitchen.

So, as it turned out, 'unusual' didn't begin to describe the place. They found it purely by chance.

They were sightseeing in their home state when they found a key on the ground. It was a funky looking key with a weird symbol on it. They looked up the symbol, found that it went to the bunker, and went there to find out. Four months later, it was their home. Two years even later, Dean Winchester was on all the biggest screens. Four months later, Dean moved out and Sam was alone.

On Sam's regular route home, he walked past a few questionable bars, a few dance clubs, and a few back alleys. He has nothing against the bars and the dance clubs. He's even been in a few of them. They're just not his scene. He's more of a bookworm. A very muscular and buff bookworm.

Truth is, those clubs and bars have back rooms, and he knows what they are there for. He's never been into one, but he's been invited back there by many people.

He walked past a gay bar and saw a man in the alley. He was short, had eyes like caramel. Caramel, Sam thought, that must have been poured from Heaven. He had beautiful golden brown eyes, same colored hair. Long hair, too. As long as his own.

It took him longer than it should have to notice the balding, white-haired man struggling with him.

"G-get off me, Zach," the shorter man slurred.

The man called 'Zach' was behind the shorter man.

"Oh come on, Gabriel. You're drunk. Let me _take care_ of you."

 _Oof, I wouldn't want that guy 'taking care' of me._ Sam did mental air quotes.

"Zach, please. Just let m-me go," Gabriel slurred, burping half way through.

"Gabriel, don't be a party pooper. You know you want it. Look at you. You're drunk and dancing on guys at the club. You bring home guy after guy, dance on guy after guy, but leave me. Come on, I'm the only guy in the town you haven't fucked. You're so needy, let me fill your needs. You can fill mine at the same time. Just let me fill you."

Sam decided it was time to intervene.

"Nobody fill anybody."

"Ignore what's going on here, boy. You just get away from this alley, go back to your quaint little house, and forget about this. He is nothing unforgettable."

"Maybe, but I think he wants you to be forgettable. Just step away from him. He's clearly not interested."

Zachariah let go of Gabriel, forcing him to the ground.

"Take him, it won't bring you any happiness. He's just a used little slut. You look more like you're interested in women, though. Everyone has their hobbies."

Zach left and went back into the club to find another young kid who'll jump into bed with the first man with a nice bank account.

Sam helped Gabriel up.

"C-can I help you to your house or apartment?" Sam asked, swinging Gabriel's arm around his neck to help him stand. He tried to stand up but decided against it when he saw that Gabriel's feet came off the ground.

"That guy is my roommate," Gabriel said, slurring still.

"Do you have somewhere else you can stay? A friend's or a family member's?" Sam asked.

"Do you have a couch I can crash on?"

"I have a couch. But, you're a stranger."

"I'm Gabriel. Nice to meet you. What's your name, handsome?"

"I-I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sammy."

"Don't call me 'Sammy'."

"Can I stay with you for a few days? Just until I can find a job and a new place?"

"I-I guess."

* * *

*later*

"So, this is my place. It's a bit weird, but it's pretty big."

"Heh, that's what I said about my last boyfriend."

"Oh? And how long did that last?"

"Till his wife came home from her business trip early."

Sam laughed and laid Gabriel on the couch.

"I'm going to guess she came home that night. He swore he wasn't gay and called you some things you'd rather forget."

Gabriel was already asleep when Sam looked back at him.

 _He can't honestly be comfortable in tight spandex shorts and a leather vest. What's with that leather cop ha- oh. He's a dancer at the gay bar. Why did he say he needed a job?_

Sam went about his business. It was, after all, only 6 at night.

He cleaned up what needed to be cleaned up. He did his laundry. He found more suitable clothes for Gabriel. He even grabbed boxers because he suspected there was nothing under those tight black leather shorts.

Sam tried to keep his mind off how much he could see of his beautiful... _perfectly normal body._

He changed his 'temporary' roommate's clothes, averting his eyes when could.

He peeled off the tiny little shorts and threw them in the garbage. He came back and could just see that Gabriel was cold. He put the boxers on Gabriel and slipped him into some pajama pants gently.

The fugly hat came off next. He threw it across the room. He took the cheesy vest off of the alcohol-scented man.

"Mmm-what are you doing? I'm trying to sleep."

"Just changing your clothes. You looked uncomfortable and cold. When I'm done putting your shirt on, I'll grab you some blankets."

Gabriel sat up. Sam thought it was it to put the shirt on himself, or even to puke.

Gabriel put his hand on Sam's cheek. He pulled him in for a kiss.

Samuel Winchester was in shock. Not because he was just kissed by a man, but because he had been kissed by a visibly drunk man. One whose lips didn't taste like alcohol or puke or other tastes that could be identified as from other people. His lips tasted sweet. Like caramel. The hard candy. He couldn't quite put his tongue on which brand.

Sam realized he was still kissing Gabriel. Gabriel who needed air.

He pulled away and Gabriel said, "Thanks, sweetie. You're the best wife I could ask for."

Sam scoffed and put him in the loose shirt.

He went off to go find extra blankets and piled 6 or 7 thin blankets on top of Gabriel.

* * *

*the next morning*

Sam woke up to the smell of pancakes and caramel.

He shot up in bed and saw Gabriel holding a plate of pancakes.

"Good morning. I made you pancakes as thanks for letting me stay with you."

"You're welcome, I guess," Sam said, taking the plate.

"It's also an apology."

"For what? Did you make a mess of the kitchen?" Sam asked, worried about the state of his kitchen.

"No, definitely not. I may be a messy drunk at night but during the day I'm normal," Gabriel said, sitting down at the foot of Sam's bed.

"You're not a messy drunk. Because 'messy' doesn't even begin to describe it. You kissed me and called me your wife."

"I'm sorry, Sammy," Gabriel said, looking down as if he felt guilty. "I don't usually kiss on the first date."

"Somehow I doubt that. Wait, first date? We didn't go on a date, I saved you from that guy."

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, about that. C-can we go pick my stuff up from him today?"

Sam set the plate of pancakes down and got out of bed. "I mean, yeah, sure. But where are you going to put it?"

Gabriel looked away as Sam started getting changed. "Do you have any extra rooms in this place?"

"Yeah, about 20."

"What?! Well can I use one?"

Sam nodded and left for work.

* * *

*at work*

"That'll be $27.50."

The old lady handed Sam three 10 dollar bills and told him to keep the change.

"Thank you for shopping at Goody Bag. Have the Goody-est day!"

Sarah looked over at Sam. "You could at least act happy to be here."

"Well you aren't either."

There was a pause before Sam spoke again.

"Sarah, can I ask you something?"

"I wouldn't do that. Lee is in looove with you."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. What's your question?"

"What would you do if there was a stranger in your house?"

"Is this stranger a guy or a girl?"

"A guy."

"Is he hot? How tall is he?"

"He's below average height. Like, pretty small."

The manager, Calvin, came by and told them to get back to work.

"So," Sarah started, leaning in closer to Sam from her checkout, "is he hot?"

"He's...attractive," Sam said forcibly. Almost as if he struggled to say it.

"How attractive? Like, 'Dean Winchester' attractive or _Calvin_?"

"What's the difference?"

"I'd fuck Dean Winchester. Calvin would have to kill me before he touched me."

"He's attractive enough to be good enough for you."

Sarah smiled. "Well, then I guess I'm going to your house for dinner tonight."

"Do I have a choice?"

Sarah smiled even bigger. "Of course not, Samuel. Just don't tell Lee. She's major in love with you. If she knew I was going to your place for dinner, or just in general, she'd probably throw a hissy fit."

Sam rolled his eyes and the work day went on.

* * *

*end of work day*

Sarah was grabbing her coat when Sam walked in to grab his.

"So, just text me your address and I'll be there in an hour or two."

"Alright. It's a bit out of the way but I'm sure you'll find it."

Sarah and Sam walked out of the store laughing and chatting. Which, being very obvious, Lee noticed it.

*on the way home*

Sam was walking home and almost walked past the alley he had found Gabriel in, but he stopped. _If I don't go in to the wretched place and get him, he'd probably never come back. It's not that I'm overprotective or even worried. I just care. I'm human, caring about people is okay._

Sam turned and went into the building that he hated so.

 _I-I can barely hear my own damn thoughts. Honestly, why do people like blasting music in small, unsanitary rooms while dancing up against walking STDs?_

Sam looked around for Gabriel. He saw what everyone was wearing and suddenly felt very out of place.

"Oi! Sammy!"

Sam whipped around and saw Gabriel. _Thankfully he's at least wearing clothes. Some of them._

"Sammy, did you dress up for the occasion?"

"What?!"

"It's formal day."

Gabriel was wearing a white button-up and black dress pants.

"Gabriel, I'm not dressed up. I just came to get you."

"Awww, why? The fun is just beginning!"

"We're having a guest over for dinner. She's a co-worker of mine. Be nice."

Gabriel grabbed Sam's collar and pulled him close.

"I'll go if you dance with me. Just one song."

"I don't know how to dance in a club."

"You don't have to. Just feel the beat."

*four very loud songs later*

"One more song?" Gabriel said, smiling at Sam, who just rolled his eyes in response.

"No, we have to get back to the house. Sarah is coming over. She wants to meet you."

"Can I cook?"

"Are you sure you're sober enough to cook?"

"What do you think I am? One of the dancers? No, I'm just the sweet and sexy bartender."

Sam scoffed. "Sweet and sexy? I beg to differ."

"Oh, please do. I love it when they beg."

Sam blushed profusely and looked down at his feet. "Let's just go, okay?"

* * *

*back at the bunker*

Sam was in the kitchen with Gabriel.

"Sam, do you have strawberries?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I use them for a topping?"

Sam nodded and grabbed them out of the fridge.

"Hey, uh, Gabe?"

"Yes?" Gabriel said without looking up from cutting vegetables.

"C-could you eat one of these strawberries?"

Gabriel looked at him with a look of 'ehrm whet teh feck' and ate one of the strawberries.

"Okay now eat this one."

Three strawberries later and Gabriel had had enough it.

"Sam! I will not eat one more strawberry. WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME EAT STRAWBERRIES?"

Sam stood up from the table walked to stand by Gabriel. "Because I'm testing a theory."

"What theory?"

"That you always taste like caramel."

Gabriel's eyes widened as Sam kissed him.

 _That damned caramel. What brand is it? I want some. They're so addicting._

As he pulled away, Sam saw the pained look on Gabriel's face.

"Did I offend you?"

Gabriel shook his head quickly. "No," Gabriel rasped, "I w-was h-holding the knife."

Sam looked down, scared, and saw Gabriel's middle finger pointed up at him.

Sam slapped Gabriel on the shoulder and sighed. "You're an ass."

"Yeah and you have a nice ass."

They heard a knock at the door and Sam yelled, "It's open, Sarah."

Sarah walked in and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, it's out of the way. I think you'll be able to find it nicely though. Sam, you have a fucking mansion!"

She stopped when she saw Gabriel.

"Gabriel, this is Sarah. Sarah, Gabriel."

Sarah walked up to Gabriel and held out her hand. "You don't have to call me 'Sarah'. You can just call me anytime."

Gabriel smiled and shook her hand. "You don't have to call me 'Gabriel'. You can just call me gay."

Sam burst out laughing as Sarah's jaw dropped.

Gabriel gave Sam a high five as he walked back into the kitchen.

"I thought you said he was good enough for me?" Sarah whispered.

Sam smiled. "Just because he's good enough for you doesn't mean he wants you."

Sarah deadpanned him. "I hate you so much."

Sarah looked at Gabriel and then at Sam and said, "So, you gonna fuck him?"

"No!"

"Why not? He's gay and you need to get laid."

"So what if he's gay? I'm not."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you're not gay?"

Sam folded his arms. "Of course I'm sure. Nothing about men turns me on. Him especially. He is definitely a turn off."

Sarah looked at Sam as though she had seen him in a new light. "Does he know that? You two seem pretty chummy."

"He does."

"Oh really?" Sarah held out her hand. "I bet you I can get him to admit that he likes you before the night is over."

Sam shook her hand. "If I win?"

"I'll buy you dinner."

Sam grinned.

"But if I win, you have to buy him dinner."

Sam stopped grinning. His mood visibly changed from smug to desperate.

* * *

 _"You like any girls at school, Sammy?"_

 _A young, short Samuel Winchester looked down and blushed._

 _"Dean, I think I do like someone. Every time I'm near them, my heart beats faster. I blush. My face and ears feel hot. I've got this cheesy grin on my face."_

 _"Well, damn, Sammy. Who is it?"_

 _"Alfie Summers."_

 _"But...but he's a boy."_

 _"I think I'm gay."_

 _Dean felt enraged. "No you're not."_

 _"What? Why not?"_

 _"Because, it's wrong."_

 _"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't be?"_

 _"I'm your brother AND I'm older than you."_

 _"So? I like boys."_

 _Dean audibly growled. "No you don't. Don't say that. That's wrong."_

 _"I LIKE BOYS! I LOVE BOYS AND YOUR STUPID RULES CAN'T STOP ME."_

 _Dean punched Sam in the face. "Poor little Sammy. You're just seven. You don't know shit about love. You're never going to love boys."_

 _Dean threw another blow while Sam laid on the ground, in tears._

 _"Dean, stop hitting me."_

 _"Will you promise never to like boys?"_

 _"Never."_

 _"Then I'll never stop hitting you."_

 _Dean hit him again and again until his face was bloody and he was crying, "I promise I'll never like boys."_

 _Dean got up and helped clean Sam's face off._

 _When John came home that night, he looked at Sam and asked Dean what had happened._

 _Dean simply told him there were problems a school and that the person who did it got what was coming to them._

 _John didn't question him. He never did when he came home and Sam was beaten and bruised._

* * *

"I can't promise that I will."

"Then, if you fail to buy him dinner, you must date and marry Lee."

"Well, THAT'S a bit excessive isn't it?" Sam asked, shocked at what Sarah had just said.

"Well, I'm serious about this. You guys should be a couple. What's your deal with gays?"

Sam winced as if recalling that painful memory. "I was taught at a young age that being gay is wrong and I should never do it."

Sarah looked at him and said exactly as her look said, "What the fuck?! Then what do you think of other people who are willing to admit that they are gay?"

"Well, I'm okay with it. In fact, I'm a little jealous."

"Why?"

"Because, if they're openly gay, that means they weren't taught against it the way I was. That's something to be thankful for."

Sarah became confused immediately. "How were you taught?"

"Food's ready! Come get your dinner, chatter-boxes."

Sam sighed, _saved by the bell._

* * *

Dinner went well.

Gabriel opened up and shared stories of bar-tending. Meanwhile, Sam and Sarah had some underlying tension due to the earlier avoided question. Tension that didn't go unnoticed by Gabriel.

*end of dinner*

"Alright, well, I think I'm in need of sleep. I came by foot so I should head home. Thank you for having me over, Sam. Nice to meet you, Gabriel. If you have the number of the guy you met, I'd love to have it. I believe Sam has my number. I think you can just text it to him, after you get his number."

Sarah smiled and stood up, straightening her shirt, and continued, "Gabriel, if you could just walk me out, that would be splendid."

Gabriel nodded and walked her to the door.

"Hey, Gabriel, what do you think of Sam?'

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example, his feet, would you want them at the end of your bed, on your shoulders-"

"What the Hell are you talking about? Do I like him?"

"Well, yeah."

"Of course..."

Sarah's face lit up.

"...not. He's letting me stay here out of the goodness of his heart. Of course I wouldn't go and mess up the best thing that's happened to me recently by falling in love with the man who gave it to me. Besides I don't fall in love. I don't believe in love."

"Wow! You both are so mysterious."

"I wasn't finished. If I were to develop feelings for him, of course they'd be strictly sexual, but if I did, I wouldn't admit it to anyone. Especially anyone who could tell him. Now, kiss me."

"I thought you were gay."

"Yes, but Sam says I taste like caramel even when I've had ten too many."

Sarah kissed him quickly, so as not to attract attention.

"You _do_ taste like caramel. What the Hell?"

"It's time for you to leave. See you around."

Gabriel walked back over to the table as Sam was about to get up.

"Ah. Hey! You! Stay!"

Sam looked at Gabriel's face and sat back down.

"The tension tonight was so thick Drake made a song about it, featuring Cardi B and Marshmello. Now, tell me why tension was invited to dinner and I wasn't told to make enough for 4."

Sam scoffed, got up, and stormed off to his room.

"Sam? I'm sorry. I didn't know it was private."

No answer.

Gabriel did the dishes and went to take a shower.

* * *

Sam heard the water turn on and sighed. He opened his laptop and found the video he wanted.

Heya, Sammy. I know, 'don't call you 'Sammy''. Well I am you so, I can do whatever I want. If we're watching this, we're questioning ourselves. Don't. We made the right choice. Never ever question us **.**

Sam shut his laptop when he heard the shower turn off.

He put it gently on his desk and sighed.

 _ ***thud* *groan***_

 _What was that? Maybe he dropped something. I should go in- no. I should go knock and ask if he's alright._

Sam knocked on the door. "Gabriel? Is everything alright?"

No answer.

"Gabriel? Are you alright?"

No answer.

"Gabriel? Can I come in?"

No answer.

Sam grabbed the door knob.

 _Aw, Hell! It's locked. I'll have to kick it open._

Sam stepped back and kicked open the door.

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel was lying on the floor, face bloody and wrapped in a towel.

"Are you okay?"

Nothing.

Sam knelt down and checked for a pulse.

 _A very faint pulse. He's alive at least._

"I need to get you to the hospital," Sam said, pretty much to himself. It was then that he noticed Gabriel's lack of clothes.

He got some of his own clothes and put them on the unconscious Gabriel.

He carried Gabriel into the garage and put him in his car and shut the door.

"You're gonna be alright, you're gonna be just fine," Sam kept repeating, fumbling the keys as he failed to get them in the ignition. The keys slipped out of his hand and he laid his head on the steering wheel.

"I'm not okay. Everything is not okay. He beat me. What if he comes back and finds us? He'll hurt you. I can't see you hurt. I can't do it. I wish that I could let you love me, but I can't."

Sam bent over and picked up the keys and put them in the ignition.

* * *

*on the way home from the hospital 2 days later*

"I'm so embarrassed. I slipped and fell on my way out of the shower, hit my head on the counter, and slept for 2 two days."

"They said you were overworked and being knocked unconscious reminded your body to sleep."

"Yeah, but I was almost naked."

Sam stopped walking. "I put my clothes on you."

"These are yours? No wonder they're so baggy."

Gabriel stopped walking and smelled the collar of his shirt. He walked up to Sam and smelled his collar.

"What are you doing?"

"They smell like you. Better watch out. Living together, wearing your clothes, cooking for you, someone might think you're my boyfriend. You even kiss me."

"Because you taste like caramel even when you're wasted. That's why I made you eat strawberries. You always taste like caramel, but it's a caramel I've tasted before. I was just trying to find out which specific caramel it is."

Gabriel responds with, "Well, damn, Sammy. If you're gonna keep using me as a personal free sample, at least buy me dinner. I'm still a person. You can't just use me to find out what candy you had years ago."

"Uh no. I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not gay!"

Gabriel felt a sharp pain in his heart as Sam walked away.

He turned around and started walking towards that familiar area. _I can't deal with this. I need a drink._

* * *

Funny. Sam went back to the bunker thinking the same thing.

He stopped by the liquor store on the way home and got a few bottles of their hardest liquor.

 _He doesn't know. He doesn't understand the beatings I went through. I know I like him. It's hard for me to restrain myself around him. But if I didn't, Dean would surely hurt him._

Sam pulled his phone out and told Sarah to come over.

*10 minutes later*

Sarah stood in the doorway, panting.

"Way er ya panning?" Sam slurred.

"I ran. Why are you shit-faced drunk?"

"I drove him away."

"Drove who-what?"

"I drove away the little caramel candy."

"Gabriel?! He's gone?" Sarah asked.

Sam only nodded and slumped over the table.

Sarah slapped him on the back of the head.

"Now you listen here you arrogant dick, he's a catch. Gabriel? Yeah, he's something you'll only find once. You let him go. I knew you were oblivious, I didn't know you were retarded. I mean this in the nicest way possible, you're a fucking asshole!"

Sam opened his mouth to interject but Sarah swatted him on the cheek.

"I didn't say I was done. I don't care what you went through as a child. Everyone has a bad childhood memory that stuck. So fucking what? Tell me what happened!"

"My brother would beat me when I told him I was gay. Every. Single. Time."

"What did your parents say?"

"According to my brother, my mom killed herself when he came out as gay. So he decided he'd never be with a man. My brother lied to my dad and said it was a bully that had beat me up."

"Well, certainly she didn't kill herself because of that. Give me your phone, I'll call him."

Sam handed over his phone after calling Dean.

 _Heya Sammy._

"Not Sammy. Sammy's girlfriend."

 _Well, hello. I'm his brother._

"Yeah, I know. He never talks about you. Or his mom. What happened with her?"

Sarah put the phone on speaker.

 _Mary, our mom, was killed in a home invasion when Sam was 3 months old. He doesn't have any recollection of it. Don't tell him, though. Promise?_

Sarah hung up the phone as she watched Sam's entire world come crashing down.

"He-he...he..."

"He told you she killed herself for his being gay only because he personally thought it was wrong."

"That bastard!"

"Yes. Now you know the truth. You owe someone an apology."

"Who?"

Sarah rolls her eyes. "GABRIEL!"

"Right, yes."

* * *

*meanwhile, in the club*

"Hey, hot stuff. Drinks are on me if you promise to be on me later."

The guy smirked, eyeing Gabriel.

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"Oh no. Whatever you want," Gabriel said, grinding on this stranger.

"What's the occasion? Business or pleasure?"

"Trying to forget someone."

The man laughed haughtily. "I'm sorry but your night will be unforgettable."

"Just get me drunk as fuck and I'll do anything."

*ten shots later*

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel froze, hearing that voice.

He slowly turned around to face him.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Don't speak with me in that tone."

"I don't live with you anymore, I'm not in your debt."

"Well, as you're getting drunk with hot strangers, you don't live with that other guy either. Let me guess, your ass no longer interested him anymore."

Gabriel glared at the old pervert.

"Gabriel, why don't you come back with me? You can live there for free. It's not like you have anything I want."

"Well, yeah, obviously. Sam has my interest, and that guy at the bar gets my ass tonight. So I have nothing to give."

"Then I'll take it from them."

Gabriel stood up from his chair and got in Zach's face. "Don't you dare touch Sammy."

Zach smirked.

"What?"

"You didn't touch him, did you? You want him all to yourself, huh? Don't be selfish."

"Gabriel!"

Zach turned around and grinned.

"The infamous Sammy. Welcome."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked up to Gabriel, who just sat back down and finished his drink.

"I'm so-"

"Why are you here? This is a gay club. I thought you weren't gay."

"I'm not."

"Then leave me alone!"

"I sure as Hell ain't straight, either."

Gabriel looked up at Sam, seeing that he was close to tears shocked him.

"I'm not gay. I'm not straight. I'm attracted to only you."

Gabriel's jaw dropped.

"My brother is very anti-gay, he'd probably hurt you or me if he found out about us. But he doesn't live in Kansas. If he ever tries to hurt you, I'll protect you."

Gabriel sat there in shock.

"Will y-you be my personal free sample?"

Gabriel smiled and stood up.

"As long as you promise to let me make you pancakes."

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him right back.

When they parted, Gabriel asked, "Do I still taste like caramel?"

"No. Now you taste like my favorite caramel."

"I want to be your only caramel."

Sam smiled and kissed him again. "Deal."

TBC


	2. Caramel Backstory

*2 weeks later*

The weather was cold when Sam met Gabriel but Christmas was approaching fast.

In the week after Sam had accepted Gabriel in his life, they hadn't been intimate. Not for lack of desire. They were both desiring the other. Gabriel wanted more the second Sam kissed him in the club that night. Sam wanted Gabriel more and more as time passed, but he held back. He made sure to restrain himself. Gabriel knew this because he wasn't the one ending their late night sessions every time one of them ensued.

They had only shared hot kisses, hand holding, and some cuddling. If Sam and Gabriel somehow ended up sleeping in the same bed, Sam would always make the decision himself that he should go.

He'd been picking up later shifts while Gabriel was making an effort to get off work earlier so he could be home when Sam got home.

Gabriel was desperate for something more, almost to the point of being ravenous.

Sam, well, he was desperate too. But he wasn't about to give in. Well, he was definitely about to give in, but he was trying his damnedest not to. Sam wanted something more, but he had, in his mind, a good reason against intimacy. It was a good reason to him. However, he knew that Gabriel wouldn't understand. Or, at least, he thought Gabriel wouldn't understand.

Of course, Gabriel was at least smart enough to know that was total bullshit. As soon as Gabriel found out why Sam had been avoiding anything further than hot make-out sessions, surely he'd laugh.

That storm had yet to come. The storm that had already started was that of distrust.

Sam didn't fully know the man he had welcomed into his home. He had held off on asking him, however, as there were things he didn't plan on telling Gabriel. But he desperately needed to know this man. This beautiful amazing man.

Sam and Gabriel were sitting in the library eating silently when Sam brought it up.

"So Gabriel, what's your last name?" Sam laughed quietly before he got his next words out. "Or are you just Gabriel? Like Beyonce or Kesha."

"I don't know."

Sam looked up from his plate of spaghetti. "How could you not know what your last name is? That's just stupid."

Gabriel slammed his hands on the table and stood up, successfully startled Sam.

"No! You know what's stupid? You've been deliberately avoiding sex. That, that is stupid. But I'm not complaining! I'm giving you your space. I'm giving you time. Please, just give me time."

Sam noticed that tears had started to fall from Gabriel's eyes as the smaller man left the table and walked to his room.

"Gabriel, I'm so-"

Sam was cut off by Gabriel's door slamming.

Sam silently cleaned off their plates and put them in the sink.

He got to his door and heard Gabriel crying in his room across the hall from Sam's.

"Gabe?"

The crying stopped.

Sam stepped closer to the door and put his hand on it.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to be harsh. I just, I want to get to know you. Not just your body and your name. I want to know where you went to school. I want to meet your parents. I want to know what your favorite movie is. I want to know your favorite color. I want to meet your friends. I mean, maybe not that last one, but I'm serious about you."

Sam heard the door click and he backed up.

The door creaked on its hinges as it was slowly opened by Gabriel.

"You should come in and take a seat. This will be a bit."

Sam didn't have time to ask before Gabriel turned from the door and sat down on his bed.

Sam sat down next to Gabriel and waited for something to happen.

Gabriel was silent for at least a minute before he spoke.

"The last thing I remember was a really bright white-blue light. It was almost celestial."

Sam looked at him, confused.

"Then I woke up in an alley not too far from the one we met in. My ears were ringing. From what I'm told, they were bleeding. My head was pounding. My vision was blurry, I had trouble standing. People must have just thought I'd been drunk and/or on drugs. I stumbled and scraped my hand on the brick wall. I remember that specifically because Zach came up and helped me to stand. He asked me what my name was. He asked me if I was alright. He asked how much I had to drink. He asked if I could have possibly been drugged."

Sam looked down at Gabriel. He looked utterly exhausted. _Probably from crying. I made this man cry to the point of exhaustion._ Sam felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

"You said 'Zach' right? The Zach I met was a disgusting asshole. They can't be the same person."

"He wasn't always like that, Sammy. Or, maybe he was. Maybe he was always an asshole but he waited until I trusted him before he showed his true colors. I don't know, but I lived with him for about 8 months and then suddenly, something changed. He left for work happy and smiling. When he came home that night, he looked at me like something from the trash. He looked at me like he resented me. Like I was an unwanted child. Like he did everything perfect but I was his one screw-up. I lived with Zach for a year before you saved me. Thank you, Samuel."

Gabriel wiped away his tears as Sam grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Gabriel.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. If you'd like, I can help you look for answers."

Gabriel collapsed into Sam's lap. "That'd be sweet of you, Sam. So very sweet. You're gonna make me cry."

"I don't want to."

Gabriel looked up slowly. His eyes were half-lidded and he was so gentle, the way someone is when they don't have the energy for quick, sudden movements. It was like his movements were fluid.

"You don't want to what?" Gabriel asked, saying every word so slowly that it had Sam clinging onto every syllable.

"I swear I don't want to make you cry. It hurts to see you in pain. I don't ever want to be the reason when you're crying. I'd really like it if you never cried again but then I'd never get to wipe your tears away and hug the sadness away."

Sam looked down and Gabriel was asleep.

He gently lifted Gabriel's head up and stood up. He laid him back down ever so gently. It was not his goal to wake him up.

Sam lifted Gabriel up enough to move him up to the pillow.

As he turned to the door, he heard a soft whimper.

"Sammy, please don't go. You leave every night. Just this once, stay with me. I really need someone to stay with me tonight."

Sam weighed his options and decided that it would hurt more to turn him away in his time of need than it would if he just stayed with him.

 _We're both wearing clothes. It's not like we're both naked and needy. That's a funny name for a pay-per-view. Naked and Needy._

Sam smiled softly at Gabriel and nodded.

"Alright baby. Tonight I'll stay with you."

Sam turned off the lamp and laid next to Gabriel.

Gabriel sleepily looked up at him.

Sam couldn't help himself. He pulled Gabriel into his arms and kissed him.

"Don't you dare leave me when I fall asleep."

Sam squeezed Gabriel. "Wouldn't dream of it."

The last thing Gabriel saw when he fell asleep was Sam smiling down at him.

* * *

*waek urp eht's mernin tiem* ('wake up it's morning time' from a Christian DelGrosso vine)

Gabriel woke up and knew that Sam would be gone.

He didn't know that Sam only left to get another blanket. _Guess he took his shirt and pants off on the way._

Gabriel knew that Sam knew what he looked like naked, but Gabriel didn't know what he looked like naked.

Gabriel sat up in bed, which caused the blankets to be partially lifted up, revealing Sam's rock hard chest, rippling abs, and perfect body.

 _Holy fuck! It's like you're photo-shopped. But you're my photo-shop. I'll make sure to burn this into memory._

Gabriel's breath caught in his throat when looked further down and saw the very sizeable bulge in Sam's boxers.

 _He's gonna rip me in two! Th-that's not right. Things shouldn't be allowed to be that big. I'm going to die. He's gonna choke me to death._

Gabriel slowly reached his hand out and hooked his finger into the edge of Sam's boxers.

He slowly pulled them down and almost got a glance before Sam said, "Seen enough yet?"

Gabriel laughed nervously. "Just window-shopping."

Sam smacked Gabriel's hand away and pulled his boxers up. "Just window-shopping, eh? Well, we're closed."

"Surely you could let a guy with these looks in."

Sam rolled his and eyes and got out of Gabriel's bed.

"Nope. Playtime is over. I know it's Saturday but I picked up another shift that starts early and ends late. I'm gonna go get showered and ready for work."

Gabriel smiled. "Okay. I know how you're always picking up extra shifts so I asked if I could get some overtime and I have a shift today too." Gabriel was being completely sarcastic.

"I'll be home at eight."

"You can't possibly be going to work with _that_ in your pants," Gabriel said as he pointed to the tent in Sam's boxers.

Sam blushed and went to cover it with his hands before Gabriel stood up and grabbed his wrist.

"You saw me naked when you first met me, I wanna see you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna see what I'm getting."

"I'll disappoint you."

"That is not a disappointing boner."

Sam slowly pulled his boxers down and Gabriel whistled.

"Uh, why would that be disappointing? That's huge!"

"Well, I may have been gay as long as I can remember but my brother suppressed those feelings by beating me."

"Give me his number, I'll fucking kill him."

"It's okay. It's in the past. Besides, I don't want you anywhere near him. He'll either hurt me or hurt you. The last thing I want is to be the reason you're hurt."

"Wait, so why did you think I'd be disappointed?"

"I never had a chance to...experiment...and learn."

Gabe snorted. "So, y-you're a virgin?"

"Don't laugh at me!" Sam cried as he pulled up his boxers.

"I'm not, that's really hot!"

Sam tilted his head and scrunched up his nose.

"Because getting fucked by a virgin is kinda like also being a virgin."

Sam laughed at Gabriel this time. "But you're not a virgin."

Gabriel frowned. "Absolutely not." Gabe went over to his dresser and started getting undressed to change his clothes. He pulled his shirt up over his head and revealed a faint six pack.

Gabriel didn't miss when Sam tried to speak but his throat swallowed deeply.

Only then did Sam realize how painfully hard he was.

"But I'll also get to fuck you, and I'll be the one to teach you."

"Yeah," Sam said, disappointed.

Gabriel put on a white t-shirt he borrowed from Sam and started undoing his belt buckle. "What's wrong, Sam? You sound disappointed," Gabriel said before mumbling about sleeping in jeans as he fumbled with the buckle.

"Well, you get to teach me, but I could never teach you anything."

Gabriel finally got the buckle off. He violently tore the belt out of his jeans and tossed it aside. He swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

Sam watched with a dry mouth as Gabriel's pants hit the floor. _He...he wasn't wearing any boxers. Why wasn't he wearing any boxers while he was at work? It couldn't possibly be for...easy access, right?_

"Don't worry, sleeping with you will be a whole new experience in its own."

Gabriel walked over to where Sam was standing, but he was too busy worrying about why his lover hadn't worn boxers at work to notice Gabriel gently pushing Sam onto the edge of the bed.

Gabriel could clearly see that Sam wasn't paying attention, straddled Sam, and pulled him in for a kiss, which, in turn pulled Sam out of his thoughts.

"Mmm, you still taste great in the morning."

Gabriel smiled and kissed him hotly. "Better not compliment me this early in the morning. It won't benefit your schedule."

Sam was about to say something before Gabriel started rolling his hips and all he could get out were quiet gasps and breathy moans.

The smaller man licked a stripe up Sam's neck, leaving bite marks and bruises up the side.

Sam had no experience which left him gripping Gabriel's hips for dear life.

"Gentle, baby. You might leave a mark that I'd see everyday. Now, wouldn't it be inconvenient to get a boner every time I go to the bathroom or change pants?" Gabriel said, gently pushing to make Sam lay down.

Sam gripped his hips even harder when Gabriel pulled back to unbutton Sam's boxers. Gabriel didn't take his attention away from nibbling Sam's ear to remove that barrier between him and his lover. Gabriel stood and took Sam's hand.

"Wha-" Sam was cut off by the slam of Gabe's door and the breath leaving his body when he was shoved against it. Sam looked down to see Gabriel on his knees pulling his boxers down.

"Baby, I want you," Gabriel moaned, "I want you to fuck my throat so hard it's sore for a day."

Sam looked at him, skepticism in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

He moaned and bucked his hips when Gabriel took him in his hand and started pumping slowly. He said softly, "You won't hurt me, I promise."

Sam couldn't say anything before his entire world came crashing down when Gabriel licked the underside of his cock.

"Fuck Gabe!" Sam almost screamed as Gabriel swallowed him down in one take. He gripped the man's golden locks as he bobbed his head. Gabriel stopped moving and Sam whimpered. "Please, keep going. Don't stop."

"I want you to fuck my mouth, Sammy."

Sam didn't know what came over him, but next thing he knew, Gabriel was on the floor against the wall and he was thrusting into his mouth.

Sam groaned as he felt that familiar feeling of warmth pooling in his groin. "Fuck, baby, so good."

Gabriel moaned around his cock and Sam lost it, coming deep inside Gabriel's throat. Sam tightened his grip on Gabriel's hair and gave one final thrust deep enough for Gabriel to feel Sam's short pubic hair on his nose.

Gabriel let out a muffled noise as he came.

A few short minutes later, Sam called in and told them he'd be an hour to two hours late.

Sam and Gabriel spent the extra time laying in bed and holding each other.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays! Whichever. I won't be able to work on my stories as I will have ventured into the Hell that is my dad's for Christmas. But when I get back after Christmas, I will continue this story and maybe write chapters for my other stories.

Have a good day! (or night)


	3. Caramel Quit His Job

The day had gone by so fast. Sam and Gabriel each went to work. Didn't get much done given the activities prior to going to work.

Scratch that, Gabriel got something done. He quit his job. As much as he didn't like it, he and Sam had fallen quick and hard. For total strangers! With an actual long-term relationship intended, working at a gay bar dancing and bartending, not a good idea. Both he and Sam were the type to be jealous. Surely he could find somewhere a little less inappropriate to work.

Sam, on the other hand, spent his part work day smiling to himself and blushing. When Sarah asked him what was going on, he couldn't find the words to tell her. How could a man tell a woman about the heat he felt all over his body when he thought of his boyfriend?

He couldn't. Could he?

Gabriel had a few hours left before he was supposed to get off work when he quit so he decided to walk around and think.

*three hours later*

"So, Sammy gets off in about 10 minutes," Gabriel said to himself as he stared up at the bright Goody Bag sign.

He walked in after a few moments of thought and went straight for the household aisle.

He grabbed rope, duct tape, and zip ties. Next, personal care. He filled his basket almost all the way with different kinds of condoms. If you thought it couldn't get any better, you're wrong. He stopped by the candy aisle and grabbed every caramel he could find.

He laughed to himself as he walked towards the checkout. Sarah spotted him before Sam did. Sam was still...lost in thought. Sexy thought.

Gabriel unloaded his gag gift onto the lane and walked closer to Sam.

Without looking up, Sam said, "Welcome to the Goody Bag! Did you find everything okay?"

Gabriel smiled. "Mhm."

Sam continued scanning things.

When he finished scanning Gabriel's things, he finally looked up.

"Cash or-"

Gabriel stood there, staring at him.

"Debit," Gabriel laughed.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?"

"I want to kiss you."

Sam's eyes widened. "N-not here. I have a weird co-worker. Very anti-gay. Super Christian. Complete bitch."

Gabriel nodded. "Alright. I'd hate to get you fired. Especially since I just quit my job."

"You what?!" Sam shouted without thinking of the consequences.

People around them began to stare and he just smiled nervously.

The manager, Calvin came over with the assistant manager, Lee.

"What is going on here?"

Sam looked at Gabriel and then at Calvin.

"Well you see...uhm my b-" Sam started.

"What he's trying to say is he and his best friend were just chatting. I'm his best friend, Gabriel. We're roommates and I have just informed Sammy..Samuel here that I quit my job today."

Lee spoke quietly. "Roommates?"

"Yep. We're roommates," Sam played along.

"Yes. I believe your shift is-" Gabriel started before Lee cut him off.

"If you're his so-called best friend then why haven't I seen you here before? Hm?"

Sam and Gabriel looked at each other.

Sarah chimed in. "Oh you didn't know? They're only roommates as of two days ago. He didn't say anything to any of his coworkers because he was just too excited that he didn't want to jinx it."

Sarah, Gabriel, and Sam laughed nervously.

"Ah, I see. Well, get back to what you were doing, just don't make too much noise in the future."

Calvin left after saying that, but Lee stayed.

"So, what was Sarah doing going to your house a few weeks ago?"

"Helping him clear a room for Gabe," Sarah lied as easily as breathing.

Lee continued to pry. She watched as Sam bagged all of Gabriel's items.

"What? What are you going to do with all that?"

"Oh this? I uh have some things I need to repair around the house."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. See this rope? Yeah, well I have to tie some things to my bedframe. It's not a repair but it's going to be super cool."

"Then what are the zip ties for?"

"Oh, well I need to bring two pipes together in the bathroom. They're a bit loose. I need to really just squeeze them together so I can do what I want."

Sam caught at what Gabriel was saying.

"The duct tape is because I have a dart board that is way too loud. There's no off button for the sound!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know! So I'm getting a roll of duct tape to put over the blasted thing. That way I can ram as many darts as I want into it without hearing 'YES!', 'HARDER!', and 'GREAT JOB!' blasting through the tiny speakers."

Sam took a deep breath as Sarah went red from holding in laughter.

"The condoms are for personal use. I get a feeling I'm going to need a lot of them soon."

Lee gagged. "You are disgusting. Sex before marriage is a sin and you will burn in Hell for it."

"Sweetie, I'm going to Hell for a lot more than that."

"You! You are an abomination."

"You're a party killer."

Sam cleared his throat. "Well, it looks like my shift ended 7 minutes ago. We should go."

"Okay, but I'm not actually buying any of that."

"Oh?"

Gabriel grinned his devilish grin. "Yeah, I like it better raw anyways."

Sarah hopped off her lane and they walked out of the store together.

Lee stood there in shock. _I don't need that man corrupting my Sammy. He's MINE!_

He was, in fact, not.

TBC

I know this is a short one guys, but I promise, more to come!

PS

Love you Nelle!


End file.
